diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Parallel Universe: Robot
"Parallel Universe" is the Fifth Episode of the Robot. For the Fifth Episode of another character, see Parallel Universe. Description Text Woah, everything's different! Rules Enemies get 10% extra health. Status effects work differently. All of the equipment has been changed. How To Unlock Win any 3 episodes (of 1, 2, 3, and 4) with the Robot. Story Introduction Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Dragon's Tooth *Elastic Heart *Flaming Sword *Mechanical Leg *Memory Leak *Missing Score (Starting equipment) *Overclock *Premium Heart *Princess Guard *Slingshot *Spatulasword *Spud Cannon (Starting equipment) *Stack Overflow (Level 3 reward option) *Starspear *Sword Hilt *Venus Gospel Shields *Iron Armor *Kite Shield *Leather Armor Magic *Parrying Dagger *Virus Items *Concatenate (Level 5 reward option) *Cooling Fan (Level 5 reward option) *Four Leaf Clover *Free Spin *Half Moon Charm *Lucky Star *Precious Egg (Level 3 reward option) *Safe Bet *Saw Wave *Ungeradedice *Vise Grip Floors This episode uses the "robot_paralleluniverse" generator. Starting Equipment * Spud Cannon * Missing Score Jackpot Skills *One More Roll: Roll one more dice *Regenerate: Heal 3 health *Lucky Shot: Do 5 damage *Barricade: Shield +3 *Snake Eyes: Roll 2 ones *Firebomb: Do 8 fire damage *Protection: Reduce damage by 1 *Refrigerator: Freeze 1 dice *Fury: Double next action (low odds) *Teleport: Evade next attack (low odds) *Hook: Reuse next equipment (low odds) *Bear Smash: Do 10 damage (low odds) *Jackhammer: Shock 3 equipment (low odds) *Heat Ray: Burn all dice (low odds) Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: *Iron Armor OR Leather Armor *Saw Wave *Safe Bet *Four Leaf Clover Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "normal" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It contains one of the following: *Overclock *Virus *Memory Leak Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell 2 of the following items: **Slingshot **Vise Grip **Starspear **Sword Hilt **Ungeradedice **Elastic Heart **Half Moon Charm * and one of the following items: **Iron Armor OR Leather Armor **Saw Wave **Safe Bet **Four Leaf Clover **Lucky Star **Mechanical Leg Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Iron Armor OR Leather Armor *Saw Wave *Safe Bet *Four Leaf Clover *Lucky Star *Mechanical Leg *Free Spin *Spatulasword *Kite Shield Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * An Upgrade * A shop, which will sell 1 of the following items: **Slingshot **Vise Grip **Starspear **Sword Hilt **Ungeradedice **Elastic Heart **Half Moon Charm **Parrying Dagger **Dragon's Tooth **Princess Guard OR Premium Heart OR Venus Gospel * The shop will also sell 2 of the following items: **Iron Armor OR Leather Armor **Saw Wave **Safe Bet **Four Leaf Clover **Lucky Star **Mechanical Leg **Free Spin **Spatulasword **Kite Shield Floor 4 It's a "normal" floor. Item You will find two chests on this floor, which will each contain an item from this list: *Slingshot *Vise Grip *Starspear *Sword Hilt *Ungeradedice *Elastic Heart *Half Moon Charm *Parrying Dagger *Dragon's Tooth *Princess Guard OR Premium Heart OR Venus Gospel Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * 2 apples * A trade deal. It will be a trade for your Cooling Fan, your Concatenate, or one of your weapons, for one of these items: **Free Spin **Spatulasword **Slingshot **Flaming Sword Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Iron Armor OR Leather Armor *Saw Wave *Safe Bet *Four Leaf Clover *Lucky Star *Mechanical Leg *Free Spin *Spatulasword *Kite Shield Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 2 apples *An Upgrade Shop * A shop which will sell an apple and two of these items: **Slingshot **Vise Grip **Starspear **Sword Hilt **Ungeradedice **Elastic Heart **Half Moon Charm **Parrying Dagger **Dragon's Tooth **Princess Guard OR Premium Heart OR Venus Gospel Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. It cannot be Scathach. Trivia The following enemies cannot be encountered in this Episode: * Banshee * Loud Bird * Rhino Beetle * Paper Knight * Gargoyle Category:Episodes